


Nothing To Lose

by WaitingForTheDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is dead, I Don't Even Know, Lucifer Wants Sam to Say Yes, Sam Winchester Says Yes to Lucifer, based off a poem I wrote in fifth grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Dean is dead, and Lucifer wants Sam to say yes.Based off a poem I found in my fifth-grade folder.Author: Garter





	Nothing To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I know it kinda sucks, but I was bored.

_Alone in the shadows I wait._  
_I can’t feel anything anymore._  
_Somebody please change my fate._  
_I want to go back to before._

“Sam.”

The voice was gentle, yet cold. “Leave me alone,” Sam muttered. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the form that had once been his brother.

But Lucifer was persistent. “Sam.”

The younger, and now the only, Winchester brother turned to look at the archangel. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want,” Lucifer said softly. “I want you to say yes.”

_Pray for me. What have I done?_  
_I hear angels scream as they weep._  
_A thousand songs remain unsung_  
_Because they are lost in the deep._

“No,” Sam choked through gritted teeth. Any second now, he’d wake up, and he’d be with Dean again, and Dean would call him a baby for thinking he could ever die.

“You have nothing left to lose, Sam,” Lucifer said, almost kindly, but he couldn’t be kind because this was the man who murdered Sam’s brother.

“If I say what you want me to say, Dean’s death would be in vain,” Sam growled. The least he could do was continue the fight.

_The devil inside me craves love,_  
_But no one will give it to him._  
_Would you still say I’m enough_  
_If you knew what was hiding within?_

“If you say what I want you to say,” Lucifer countered, “I can bring him back.”

“You won’t,” Sam said. “You’re lying.”

Lucifer’s eyes glowed red. “I would never lie to you, Sam.”

“I can’t doom the world to save one man,” Sam replied, “even if it’s my brother.”

“You can,” Lucifer insisted. “As long as you have him, your world will go on.”

“Yes,” Sam whispered, tears falling onto his brother’s lifeless form.

_I can hear brass death bells toll_  
_I find I can no longer live._  
_The burden I have in my soul,_  
_Not even God can forgive._

**Author's Note:**

> Come to think of it, I think I got in trouble at school for this poem.


End file.
